


Шантаж

by Jaffeno



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сталь звонко встречается со сталью, высекая искры, а цветы и травы на лугу безжалостно прогибаются под ногами фехтовальщиков.<br/>По заявке дорогой Mr. Migllz :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шантаж

Сталь звонко встречается со сталью, высекая искры, а цветы и травы на лугу безжалостно прогибаются под ногами фехтовальщиков. Они неспешно кружат друг против друга, обмениваясь быстрыми ударами, изучая каждый своего соперника и выясняя его слабости.

\- Нет, сотню раз “нет”, Леонардо, - Риарио жмуриться от солнечных лучей, светящих прямо в глаза, быстро уходит в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть противника, и наносит серию ударов. – Я преклоняю колено пред твоим талантом, artista, но я не собираюсь позировать тебе в голом виде. Ни тебе, не кому-либо другому. И хватит об этом.

\- Что за ложная скромность? Ночью ты не бываешь так стыдлив, святоша, – да Винчи смеется, парирует удары одним за другим, но секунду спустя он валится на траву, не сумев избежать весьма подло поставленной подножки. – Или ты разденешься, или я нарисую тебя так, как вижу. И попробуй потом докажи потомкам, что твой член был не настолько мал.

Художник не старается подняться, наоборот, он вытягивается на траве, закладывает руки за голову, и, улыбаясь, смотрит на Джироламо, пока нога последнего не опускается на его грудь, чуть надавливая и прижимая изобретателя к земле, а у горла застывает острие меча, лишь слегка касаясь тонкой кожи.  
\- В таком случае, не забудь упомянуть, что он был всё же больше, чем у тебя, - Риарио легко парирует колкость да Винчи, нервно облизывает губы, разглядывая лежащего перед ним художника, и быстро осматривается – не подсматривает ли кто за их играми.

Мужчина отводит клинок от горла флорентийца, несильно шлепает мечом плашмя Леонардо по бедру и убирает ногу с его груди, что бы секундой спустя надавить носком на его пах, заставляя захлебнуться сдавленным стоном.  
Джироламо вскидывает брови и довольно улыбается:  
\- Неплохая попытка шантажа, но тебе стоит придумать что-нибудь получше, - он делает шаг назад и протягивает руку художнику, помогая встать. 

Леонардо недовольно морщится и потирает бедро – ему действительно нужно стараться лучше.


End file.
